User blog:BrainyxBat/My review on Epic, its characters, and pairings
Inspired by Ailodierap 's episode reviews on the Victorious Wiki. *This review may contain spoilers* Epic Brilliant. Bril-IYANT! (if you've watched Zoey 101 or still do, you'd probably recognize that quote. XD) Epic is so brilliant that it's become my new favorite movie, beating The Lion King. I love everything about it; the plot, the visual animation, but most of all, the characters. I'll do character reviews after the one for the movie. First of all, the plot; I truly loved it. The Leafmen battling the Boggans for the sake of the forest; truly brilliant. ^.^ Plus Bomba obsessing over the Leafmen is funny with all that stuff he has. XD The other stuff I found funny was Mub flirting with M.K., Nod and Ronin mocking Bomba's speech from their point of view, Mub and Grub making funny faces, Mandrake saying "Ooh, this must be the delivery room!" and Mandrake saying Dagda's rat pelt was slimming. But especially when Mub said "Ugly says what?" about Mandrake, who says "What?" by coincidence. Although I disagree with Mub's opinion, it's still hilarious. XD This one part I thought was adorable was when Mandrake said this line: "These are his baby fangs; And here's the first skin he ever molted!" Right after he said molted, he just had the cutest face ever. I just want to hug him every time I see it. X3 The marigold girl and Ozzy were cute too. ^_^ Plus, unlike a lot of people on fanfiction, I loved the ending, and my mom did too. It was great how M.K. and Nod were still communicating. ^w^ Epic Characters *Mandrake: It's kind of obvious that he's my #1 favorite Epic character. I've always been more into villains, and Mandrake's definitely no exception. I just absolutely adore him, truthfully. To me, he's so cute! Plus I love that unlike a lot of villains, Mandrake actually cares about his family. That just makes him evven more lovable. X3 Plus, when Dagda died, I felt so bad for Mandrake. :'( I have Mandrake on my desktop screen, the wallpaper and custom case on my iPod, most of my online avatars, two pins on my purse strap, a huge poster on my wall, etc. I call it decked out; my family calls it obsessed. XD *Dagda: Yep, Dagda's a very close 2nd on my favorite Epic characters list. To me, he's very cute, like Mandrake. I love when he was showing off his rat pelt to Mandrake, saying it was 'just like his.' That was adorable. *Bomba: He's my favorite out of the good guys. He's funny in the movie. XD *M.K.: I like how she's a normal teenager, while not being "soft and girly and weak." (iCarly quote XD) *Ronin: I like how while being serious, Ronin can also be immature, like when he and Nod ocked Bomba's "slow talking." XD *Queen Tara: I love how she isn't all serious, and is fun-loving. ^_^ *Nod: I love how Nod is independent, yet can be serious about his job. One of my favorite Nod lines is: "I don't know, lose?" XD *Mub & Grub: These two are very funny. XD *Nim Galuu: I love this party animal. XD I like this line of his: "I'm charismatic. Possibly charming!" XD *Ozzy: He is so cute! X3 Thanks to him, I've started loving pugs a lot more. ^w^ Pairings *Contains OCS* I love a few Epic pairings on here. I wish their pages and userboxes were allowed back up. :( *Mannus (Mandrake x OC Venus): Even though this ship isn't canon, it's obe of my #1 favorites. Venus lets Mandrake bring out his soft, sweet side like Dagda, and it's pretty dang cute. ^w^ *Marmba (OC Mars x Bomba): This non-canon pairing is a another #1 my favorites. I don't have any Marmba stories up on fanfiction at the moment, (as of today; 01/14/14) but I'm working on a short one, and a big one. *Nary (Nod x M.K.): Yep, I love the main Epic pairing too. ^w^ *Taranin (Tara x Ronin): I love these two as a couple also. ^^ Category:Blog posts